The present invention relates generally to touch pens and deals more particularly with a replaceable battery and holder assembly for use with a battery operated touch pen.
Touch pens are known in the art and are of the general type having a touch port serial data device for reading data from a touch memory device and which data is stored in a non-volatile memory in the touch pen. Data is read to the memory via a touch probe serial data device coupled to the memory and also carried by the touch pen. Typically, data is read from a touch memory device which may contain various different types of information, for example, inventory information, identification information, security information and the like and which information is dynamic and changing or which information may be portable from one location to another. The touch pen provides an efficient and convenient way to keep track of such information and transfer it to a central location to update the information at the central location, for example, a computer which may be used for inventory control or processing. Various applications of the touch pen are known in the art and one may refer to trade literature for a more detailed explanation of the operation of a touch pen and exemplary applications.
One drawback associated with battery operated touch pens of the above general type is that the touch pen must be returned to a maintenance or repair group for disassembly and removal of the battery from the touch pen, generally by unsoldering the battery connections and installing and resoldering a fresh battery. The obvious disadvantage is that the touch pen is removed from service during the time that the battery is replaced and data, which may be time sensitive, contained within the touch pen memory cannot be transferred, updated or otherwise used thereby possibly delaying other operations dependent upon the data stored in the touch pen.
Another disadvantage is that the battery must be replaced by a person having skill and knowledge of electronic components, soldering techniques, and so forth. In addition, such handling may affect the data stored in the touch pen.
It would be desirable therefore to have a battery powered touch pen with the capability to have its battery supply replaced easily and simply without the time consuming and labor intensive effort now required to replace such a battery.
It would also be desirable to replace a battery in a touch pen without the "downtime" generally associated with battery replacement in known touch pens so that data contained within the touch pen memory can be readably and timely transferred, updated, or otherwise used in the normal manner without introducing delay into an operation with which the data of the touch pen is used.
It is an aim of the present invention therefore to provide a touch pen having a replaceable battery and holder assembly which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages and shortcomings of known touch pens.